Mr Brightside
by loveisforfairytales
Summary: A little Zammie song-fic I wrote because I'm still bitter that I haven't read OGSY yet. My first song-fic, 3rd story. Tell me what you think about it.


**Hello! :) So I'm trying out writing a song fic. Since I'm currently obsessing over the fact I can't read OGSY until I get back into the States, every song I listen to in my ipod reminds me of some aspect of Gallagher Girls and I had to write one down.**

**Hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series.**

Zach was walking through the snowy streets of London. He had told Cammie to have fun, but it hadn't kept him from worrying about her. One little check up couldn't hurt...

_I__'m coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

Because Cammie was the one who could take down his walls. The one who could poke holes in the cage where his emotions hid.

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this_

_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

Zach remembered the kiss like it was yesterday. Of course, he remembered everything, but it didn't make the kiss any less memorable.

Zach could never forget the moment he kissed Cammie in front of the whole school. In fact, he thought about it every night before he went to bed. How could one kiss affect him so badly?

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

But then like a daydream, or a nightmare, he's back in the streets of Roseville. Just like those days first semester of sophomore year when Cammie was still naïve. When she was still with Jimmy.

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

Zach has to remind himself constantly that its this is all just a dream, that it isn't real... but it could be.

_But she's touching his—chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

He couldn't get the image of Cammie and Jimmy together out of his head. Them holding hands, walking down the streets together, playfully fighting, and kissing.

_I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

Zach was letting his heart take control; his emotions were getting the better of him. A green little monster had taken control of his brain and was slowly killing him from the inside.

He felt like he was going to be sick. He wanted to throw a tantrum. In the heat of the moment, he almost blew his cover.

Zach smirked to himself. He always managed to blow his cover around Cammie. She had recognized him at Boston. It was so hard to look out for her.

And when she had boarded the train, Zach knew he had to follow her and stop her from doing something reckless.

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

Spy relationships were supposed to come second, but Zach supposed he could still be a good spy even though he loved Cammie.

Zach didn't have to be the best. If he could love Cammie, then he would take the consequences that came with it.

Of course right now he was still on a mission that he needed to complete. But in the back of his head Zach wondered what he was going to do in his life.

He was to be a spy, obviously. But the lines between good and evil were blurry, which side would he be on?

The side where his love would take him.

_Open up my eager eyes_

'_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

The world was full of possibilities for him. Zach couldn't let something as frivolous as Jimmy get in the way of his affections for Cammie.

Zach couldn't let his fears get in the way. Because for a spy, what could go wrong was endless. Zach couldn't think negatively or he'd probably end up getting himself killed.

Zach would just have to be optimistic. He would have to be Mr. Brightside.

_I never…_

Zach would never let the Circle get her.

_I never…_

Zach would never let Jimmy have her.

_I never…_

Zach would never stop loving her.

**So did you like it? I'll update my other story "Me, Myself, the Spy" soon. You should check it out if you haven't already. :)**

******Review the story please! You know you want to click the blue text with the orange speech bubble next to it! (I heard that it used to be green? Guess I joined too late to see it.)**

******BUT DON'T YOU DARE POST SPOILERS! I HAVE NOT READ OGSY YET! (if you didn't see that above.) I can't threaten you by saying I won't write another chapter here since this isn't a multi-chapter story. But I can threaten that I won't post any new stories for at least a couple of months. **

******Sorry, I really have to put that there. I'm paranoid. Anyways... review? :) **


End file.
